Save Me
by TitanicDawson
Summary: This is the tragic story of Titanic. Jack, Rose, and all your favorite characters are in this story. However, I've put a little twist in there. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

Chapter 1:

Setting: R.M.S Titanic

Rose sat quietly at the dinner table while all the people around her laughed and engaged in mindless chatter. She thought about how much she wanted to get up and run away right now. However, she knew that she could never do that. It would absolutely humiliate her mother and she would definitely get punished in some way.

The minutes seemed to go by as slowly as they could, making it even more torturous for Rose. Finally, dinner came to an end and the men were going to the smoking room to have cigars and brandy. The women would stay there to engage in more endless gossip. Cal got up and escorted Rose back to her room.

When she got to the room, Rose quietly went to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She heard the door close. A tear rolled down her cheek. Another tear rolled down her other cheek. She thought to herself, "_Why is my life so miserable?_" Every day it was the same old people, with the same old gossip, and the same old snobby personalities. She decided that she had had enough of this. She needed to get away from all of this. NOW.

She got up quickly and ran out the door. She looked both ways to find a way out of the here. She turned to her right and sprinted out of the big hallway. She ran past the stewards and past the other people that were out for a walk. She pushed people aside as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She pushed the small gate open and ran to the stern of the ship. She grabbed onto the railing and looked down at the monstrous waves in the water. She slowly climbed over the railing to the other side of it. Now she was hanging off of the ship. She looked down once again and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Waters

Chapter 2:

Rose closed her eyes as she prepared herself to jump.

"Don't do it," said a voice behind her.

She turned her head and saw a blonde young man about her age standing there.

She looked at him and said, "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Come on; just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over," said the mysterious man trying to help her.

"No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!" exclaimed Rose.

He approached slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean.

"No, you won't," said the man.

"What do you mean, 'No, I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" she said angrily.

"Well, you woulda done it already," he explained.

"You're distracting me! Go away!" said Rose.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you," he told her.

"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!" Rose said.

"I'm a good swimmer," he said.

"The fall alone would kill you," she told him.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold," he explained.

Rose thought about what the man just said. She paused and looked down at the water. A chill went down her spine. She turned her head again and looked at the man, who was now taking his boots off, getting ready to jump after her.

**"**Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, and get me off the hook here," he said.

"You're crazy," Rose said with a smile.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this," he reassured her.

He offered his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and suddenly felt something strange. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she saw people running around and getting to lifeboats. She looked around, she was still on the Titanic. She turned around and looked for someone she knew. She saw Mr. Andrews, the ship master.

"_Young Rose, you need to get to a lifeboat. You need to be safe. Titanic is sinking," _he said.

Rose opened her eyes and saw the she was still standing stern of the ship holding this young man's hand. He pulled her over to the other side safely and she was perfectly fine. She quickly sat down at the bench and tried to figure out what just happened. Was that a daydream? Or a vision of the future?

END OF CHAPTER 2

_Note from the Author: Hope you guys like it so far! Review this and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Cal

Chapter 3:

"Hey, you ok?" asked the man.

"Uh, yes I'm fine," Rose replied.

"Ok good. By the way, I'm Jack Dawson," he said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Rose DeWitt Bukkater," she said.

[_laughs]_ "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down," he chuckled.

Rose laughed along. She couldn't stop thinking about her "vision". What did it mean? Was Titanic going to sink? Just the thought was frightening.

"YOU! What are you DOING? Get your filthy hands off of my fiancée!" yelled Cal, Rose's fiancé.

Rose looked down and saw that she was still holding on to Jack's hand. She quickly let go and stood up. Cal ran to Jack and grabbed him by the collar.

"You filth! How could you think you could even TOUCH my fiancé!" he yelled.

"Oh Cal! Let go of him, please!" insisted Rose.

"You KNOW this filthy gutter rat trash?" he shouted.

"No-I mean yes. He saved my life," she explained.

"What. Him?" Cal said, in disbelief.

"Yes, it's quite stupid actually. I was leaning over to see the ummm, the ummm…" she tried explaining.

"The propellers?" he asked.

"Yes! The propellers! And I slipped and I would've gone overboard, if Mr. Dawson hadn't saved me," she said with a fake smile.

"Oh…alright then, let's go now Rose," Cal said.

"Actually, before we go Cal, I was going to invite Mr. Dawson here to dinner," she said.

"What? Why? No, absolutely not," he said firmly.

"Well, he DID save my life, Cal. Is that not worth anything?" she said.

"Oh, alright, be at dinner tomorrow, alright Dawson?" said Cal.

"Okay, I'm in," Jack said.

"Let's go now, sweet pea. It's getting late," Cal said.

"You go ahead, Cal. I'll come in just 5 minutes," she told him.

He gave her a disapproving look and walked away, disappearing behind the first class entrance.

"Jack, I just want to say….,"

Suddenly her voice cut off and Rose closed her eyes again. This time she was in the first class part of the ship. There was no panic, no tension like her previous "flash". She looked around and saw herself…walking around the boat deck with Jack.

"_Well, Rose, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck_, _chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I reckon' that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?_" asked Jack.

Rose watched curiously.

The Rose in her "vision" took a deep breath and said, "_Mr. Dawson, I.."_

Jack cut her off and said, _"Jack."_

Rose continued, "_Jack, I want to thank you for what you did…"_

Rose could hear that she was saying more, but couldn't hear. Suddenly her eyes opened and she found herself right back by the stern with Jack. She looked down and saw that she was touching his arm.

"Yes Rose, what do you want to say?" asked Jack with a confused look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson; I'm going to have to leave now. I will see you later. Good night," she said as she walked away in a rush.

Jack's face filled with confusion. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that tomorrow he would try to talk to Rose again. She seemed like a nice girl to him.

Rose was walking back to her suite. The whole time she was thinking what just happened. It was just like the flash she had when she touched Jack before. It was quite odd. What was happening to her? Before she could keep wondering, she reached her suite and went inside to get some rest.

END OF CHAPTER 3

_Note from the Author: Hope you guys like it so far! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Realization

Chapter 4:

The next day came by. Again, Rose had to fancy up and go to a fancy lunch party. After what seemed like hours and hours, lunch finally ended. Rose decided to go find Jack and thank him for what he did yesterday. In the confusion of the "flashes", she forgot her manners and didn't thank him correctly. She walked around the ship, unable to find him. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Rose! Hey Rose, over here!" said the shouting voice.

She turned around and found Jack standing there waving at her. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hello Jack," she greeted him.

"Hey there, Rose!" he said excitedly.

He had been looking all over for her and was so happy to finally see her. For some reason, he really liked being around her. Even though, he didn't know her at all, he felt something between them. And she was so beautiful.

"How are you today, Rose?" he asked cheerfully.

They started to walk around the boat deck as they talked. They kept walking and talking without even realizing the time.

"Well, Rose, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck, chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I reckon' that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?" asked Jack.

"_That sounds strangely familiar…," _thought Rose. She didn't think much of it and said, "Mr. Dawson, I..."

Jack cut her off and said, "Jack."

Now that sounded way too familiar. Rose stopped walking and thought for a second. Her mind seemed to go blank. She didn't know why it sounded so familiar.

She continued talking. "Jack, I want to thank you for what you did…"

Suddenly she stopped talking. She knew exactly where that was from. She thought back to her vision and realized that this was the exact same thing as her "vision". Her face filled with confusion. So her "visions" predicted the future? What if it was a mere coincidence? There was only one way to find out. She had to touch Jack again.

"Rose? You alright?"

Rose took a deep breath and said, "Jack, I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

She slowly touched his arm, like she did the night before. Suddenly she got the feeling again. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

She was in the first class part of the ship. She looked around to see herself or someone she knew. Just a few feet away from her, was her and Jack. She looked at the dress that Rose in the "vision" was wearing. It was the same one as she was wearing right now. So that must mean that this "vision" is going to come true today, if it was predicting the future. She watched curiously at what she and Jack were doing in her vision.

"_And….SPIT like a man!" _exclaimed the Rose in her "vision" excitedly.

"_What? They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" _he said jokingly.

"_No!" _said Rose, laughing.

"_Well, come on, I'll show you. Let's do it,"_ said Jack.

"_Jack, no. JACK, NO. Wait Jack! No Jack, I couldn't possibly, Jack!"_ said Rose firmly as Jack grabbed her hand and walked her over to the edge of the ship.

"_Watch closely," _Jack said as he spit out into the ocean.

"_Jack! That's….."_

The voice of Rose in the "vision" cut off. Suddenly Rose was back where she was, thanking Jack. She thanked him and he started telling her about his life. She had a great time, hearing about his various adventures.

"I'll teach you to chew tobacco like a man!" he exclaimed.

"And…SPIT like a man!" she said happily.

She kept laughing, and didn't even notice how her "vision" was coming true.

"What? They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" he said with a laugh.

"_That sounded familiar," _Rose thought. "_Wait, that's my vision," _she figured.

She took a deep breath. Suddenly she found herself being walked over the edge of the ship by Jack. Soon, he was teaching her how to "spit like a man". She couldn't believe it. Her visions predicted the future! She couldn't help but wonder….did that mean that Titanic was going to sink?


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner With Jack

Chapter 5:

Rose was in her stateroom, ready to go to dinner. She sat down as she waited for her mother and Cal to get ready. She thought about how much fun she had with Jack today. However, her mother was completely displeased. Rose could tell by the look on her mother's face when she introduced him. She saw him as a filthy third class bug. Even the fact that he had saved Rose's life, didn't mean anything to her mother.

"Come on Rose darling," called her mother as she walked out the door.

Rose got up and followed her mother and Cal as they walked down the hall arm in arm. She walked behind them slowly, wondering how dinner would go today. She was excited to see Jack. Although she didn't know him that much, she really liked spending time with him. It was so much more exciting than her boring old life.

She walked down the Grand Staircase and saw Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it," he said with a smile. Rose smiled back.

He took her arm and they walked. Rose walked Jack over to Cal, to introduce them again.

"Cal, dear, this is Jack Dawson, you remember from earlier?" she told him.

Cal's eyebrows rose in disbelief and he commented on how Jack could actually pass for a gentleman. Jack just smiled and they walked down to the dinner hall. When they got inside, Rose explained to Jack who everyone was. They walked around a bit to socialize. Rose suddenly realized that she was holding onto Jack's arm. _"That's odd. I usually get a "vision" when I touch Jack…" _she thought.

"Let's go sit down now, Jack," she told him as she signaled him over to the table.

She started to take a seat, when Jack touched her hand and smiled at her. Suddenly she got the feeling again. She closed her eyes. She was back in the setting of her first flash. Everything was chaos. People were running about, trying to get to a lifeboat. There were officers trying lower the lifeboats into the ocean. She turned around and ran inside the ship.

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" she called out. She ran all around the ship. Then she found Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, what's happening? Mr. Andrews!" she asked him.

However, he could not hear her. Suddenly she heard a voice identical to hers.

"_Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" _called out the Rose in the "vision".

"_Oh thank goodness I found you Mr. Andrews! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?_" asked Rose.

Rose looked at her in confusion. Why would she want to know where the Master at Arms would take someone under arrest at a time like this?

"_What? You have to get to a boat right away!" _replied Mr. Andrews.

"_No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer," _insisted Rose.

He sighed._ "Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then take a right," _he explained.

Suddenly everything started fading away.

"No! Explain this to me!" Rose shouted.

"Rose, are you alright?" asked Jack with a worried look.

She opened her eyes and realized she was back in the dinner hall. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Rose, answer me. Are you alright?" Jack asked again.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm fine, thank you, Jack," she said anxiously.

He knew that something was wrong. However, he didn't want to make a big fuss over it right now. He decided to ask her about it after dinner.

Rose took a deep breath, smiled at everyone and sat down. Then, dinner started. Everyone's attention was focused mainly on Jack for the beginning of the meal. They all wanted to know how he survived in the poor third class conditions. Jack happily told them everything.

"…so I've learned to make each day count," said Jack finishing his story.

Rose raised her glass in a toast. "To making it count," she said with a smile.

Dinner continued on, with Jack entertaining everyone with his stories about traveling the world. Everyone seemed to be enjoying. That is, everyone besides Cal and Rose's mother, Ruth.

When dinner was over, the men, like always, went to the smoking room for cigars and brandy. The women stayed. Usually, Rose was escorted back to her room by Cal. Today she decided to stay.

Jack got up to go back to his room.

"Jack, must you go?" asked Rose.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," he said jokingly.

Rose smiled as Jack took her hand and kissed it gently again. He quickly let go of her hand and Rose realized that he had put a note in her hand.

Rose surreptitiously unfolded the note and read it under the table.

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

Rose smiled, got up and walked out of the big hall. She walked up the staircase to the clock, where she saw Jack waiting for her.

Jack heard Rose's footsteps behind him. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"So, you ready to go to a REAL party?" he asked with a smirk.

END OF CHAPTER 5

_Note from Author: Thanks so much for the support guys! Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6: Lies

Chapter 6:

Rose walked down the hall as the sun shined through the side of the ship. She thought back to how amazing last night was with Jack. She had gone down to the third class party with him and it was filled with drinking, dancing, and poker. It was a party like none other. It made her smile to just think about it. But when she got home that night, Cal had given her a very rare diamond necklace called the Heart of the Ocean.

Then she thought back to breakfast with Cal. He had sent his bodyguard to see where she was last night, and he found her at the party with Jack. Cal yelled at her and made a huge fuss over nothing. It had shaken her up a bit, but didn't stop her from wanting to see Jack again.

Then she thought back to her mother. Her mother came into her room this morning and forbid her to see Jack again. Because of the situation they were in financially, it was crucial for her to be faithful to Cal.

"Rose, darling. Come on," said Cal as they headed out for a stroll on the first class boat deck.

Rose put on a fake smile and walked out the door. Cal and Ruth, Rose's mother, walked arm in arm as Mr. Andrews joined them on the little stroll.

Rose looked around the deck as they walked. She looked at the lifeboats lined up along the deck. She quickly counted them and a strange look came upon her face.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard," Rose asked.

Mr. Andrews explained, "About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here. But it was thought by some that the deck would look too...cluttered,"

Rose nodded her head and kept walking. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Jack standing there with a coat and hat on. He pulled her into a room and shut the door behind him.

"Jack, this is impossible, I can't see you," she said as she turned for the door.

Jack grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He put her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Rose, you're no….."

Suddenly, Rose was getting the feeling again. She closed her eyes and found herself in her stateroom. She looked around. Cal was standing there with Mr. Lovejoy with a displeased look on his face.

"_This is completely unacceptable. How could he dare to even TOUCH the Heart of the Ocean? That filthy gutter rat trash!" _Cal yelled angrily.

Rose thought about the Heart of the Ocean. Who could've stolen it? Cal seemed to know exactly who stole it. She would just have to wait to see what happened. She turned her head and saw herself and Jack walk through the door.

"_Something serious has happened,"_ explained the Rose in the vision.

"_That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back...I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him," _Cal said signaling over to Jack.

The Master at Arm started to search Jack. Sure enough, they found the Heart of the Ocean in his coat pocket.

"_Don't believe it, Rose! Don't believe it! You know me, you know I wouldn't do that!" _he yelled.

Rose stood there in shock. How could Jack do this? She saw him to be a honest, kind young man. But she was wrong. He stole from her! Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"…sooner or later that fire's gonna burn out," Jack said almost in tears.

It made Rose's eyes start tearing up to see Jack like that, but he was only doing this to get the Heart of the Ocean. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed him away. She walked out of the room and didn't look back.

Rose decided to go to the Veranda Café, the part of the ship where the first class passengers came to drink tea and gossip more. Rose sat between her mother and some of her friends. All she could do was think of Jack. Why would he do such a thing? He was so good to her. Suddenly she decided that she wanted to go back in the vision. But she couldn't without touching Jack.

She decided to get up and go look for Jack. She walked quickly through the ship looking all over for him. Then she went out to the bow of the ship, he wasn't there. She went to the stern and found him looking out at the sunset. She quietly walked up to him and touched his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to get the feeling again. Sure enough, she was back in the vision. But this time she was out in the hallway looking into her stateroom. She decided to look for herself and Jack. She walked to the end of the hall. Mr. Lovejoy was standing there as if he were waiting for someone. Then she saw herself and Jack walk into the hallway. She saw Mr. Lovejoy sneakily put the necklace into Jack's coat pocket. Jack wasn't a thief! It was Lovejoy! She decided that she didn't want to see anymore of the vision and opened her eyes. She was back at the stern of the ship.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"asked Jack.

"I changed my mind," said Rose.

They both smiled at each other and Jack held his hand out to Rose.

She grabbed onto his hand and put herself in his arms.

END OF CHAPTER 6

_Note from Author: Hope you guys like it! Sorry it took me so long to update! Will update this one soon! Review please. _


	7. Chapter 7: Fate

Chapter 7:

Jack and Rose walked into her stateroom, laughing.

"Will this light do? Don't artists need good lighting?" asked Rose.

"Zat is true, but I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions," Jack exclaimed in a bad French accent jokingly.

Rose looked at him and smiled. She went into the closet and opened the safe. She gently took out the Heart of the Ocean to show it to Jack. She carried it to him and handed it to him. He took it in his hand and examined it.

"What is it, a sapphire?" He asked curiously.

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean," replied Rose.

Jack stood there in awe as he looked deeply into the diamond.

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls," said Rose.

"Okay," Jack replied, preoccupied.

"Wearing only this," Rose said with a smile.

Jack's eyes lit up and he looked up at her in surprise. He took her hand and smiled.

Rose got the feeling again as he held her hand. She closed her eyes and found herself in the ocean. There were people all around her, but there was an eerie silence all around. She looked around at the people; it looked like they all were frozen. "They're probably dead. This must be what happened after Titanic sank," she thought to herself. Then a thought came to her mind. What happened to Jack? And herself? She swam around looking everywhere, when she finally came across herself laying on what seemed like a piece of wood from a bed. Holding onto that piece of wood was Jack. She could hear herself singing softly. But Jack was absolutely still, like all the other people. Rose's heart sunk. No. This couldn't happen. Jack couldn't die. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No! No! No! This can't happen! This can't be possible!" she screamed as tears starting rolling down her cheeks.

"Rose! Rose, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" said Jack in a worried tone.

Rose opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her suite with Jack. She kept sobbing.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong," Jack said, taking a deep breath.

Rose walked over to the couch and sat down. She didn't say a word.

"Rose, there's something wrong. I know it. You just did the same thing you did at dinner last night. What's going on?" he asked.

"Jack, if I told you, you would think I'm insane," Rose replied as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rose, you can tell me anything. I will believe you, I promise," he said reassuringly.

Rose took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Jack, I…I-I've been having these….ummm…visions," she tried explaining as she stuttered.

"Rose, calm down. It's alright, tell me what happened and I promise it'll be alright," he whispered to her.

"But it won't be alright! I don't know we can fix this!" she shouted.

"Rose. Tell me," Jack insisted.

"Alright, well I've been having these visions, you see. They're like glimpses of the future. They only happen when I…touch you," she described in a shaky voice.

"Ok…and what have you been seeing in these visions, Rose?" Jack asked.

"Well the first time I had a flash, was when you saved me from jumping. And I saw Titanic sinking. Then the second time I had a flash, was when I was sitting on the bench about 5 minutes after you saved me. That flash showed me how I thanked you the next morning," she told him.

"Okay…so what did you see just now in your vision?" he asked curiously.

"I saw…what it looked like after Titanic went completely under. There were people floating in the ocean, most of them were frozen. Then I saw you and I. I saw that I was alive, but you….you," Rose burst into tears and grabbed Jack.

"Rose, it's alright. Rose, it'll be okay. We can find a way to fix this," he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"And Jack, I asked Mr. Andrews about the lifeboats yesterday and he said there are only enough for half the people on the ship. That means half the people aboard Titanic are going to die," she said sobbing.

Jack's mind was racing now. He knew that Rose wasn't lying about this. Some part of him knew that this was true, that all of this was going to happen. He was terrified, but if he acted scared, it would just make Rose even more frightened. He didn't know what to do. Jack held onto Rose as they sat on the living room couch, terrified of what was going to happen next.


End file.
